


Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius has a plan. A great plan. A plan of seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

The plan was perfect. As much as Octavius enjoyed driving with Jedediah while being chased by the enormous Rexy, or, ‘cattle driving’ as Jedediah had put it, Octavius felt that him holding to the assist handle for dear life while Jedediah was laughing wasn’t the best way to stir meaningful conversation.

So he had a plan. A great plan. A plan the gods would be proud of and it involved one of the things he was good at. Being a leader. All his men have assured him that his leadership skills were impressive, the senate nodding their heads and smiling at him. He was born to be a leader, they said.

Of course they also said that as his loyal senate they deserved a ride in the aeroplane but that was not as important.

“Jedediah,” Octavius said. They stood on the windowsill between their separating dioramas before sunrise roll call. “I was wondering if we couldn’t work up a treaty between us and the men of your kingdom. For official purposes, of course.”

Jedediah sighed, “Diplomacy?” His skin was shiny with sweat and his hands were busy pulling the rope ladder that stretched to the ground. “I don’t know Oct, I’m more of a guns n’ shooty kinda guy, you know that.”

“I know my friend, but my men have been uneasy as of late,” a bold faced lie, in fact the soldiers have been requesting permission more and more to ‘hang out’ with the cowboys, “and my generals have warned me of nonsense.” Another lie; the generals have taken to their freedom like birds to the sky and been partying quite hard.

Jedediah hummed and then sighed, “Fine. ‘morrow, meet here at the usual time.”

Octavius had to stop himself for grinning and instead bowed with his arm laid across his chest, his hand fisted in a sign of respect. “You have my word.”

Jedediah grinned and rolled his eyes, shifting the coiled rope to his shoulder. “I gotta skedaddle to roll call and make sure Lee ain’t missing again. Damn chinaman don’t know when to quit.”

Jedediah walked backwards with a smile and a tip of his hat and then turned on a booted heel, whistling an unknown song. Octavius did not stare at Jed’s swinging hips as he left; the way his jeans fit so snug to his legs and buttocks.

He didn’t.

Maybe he did.

He couldn’t wait until the next night. That’s when he could roll his plan in motion.

——

Now, for all Octavius could plan and lead his men into battle, matters of the heart were much more complex. He knew the goal, the how-to was just a little harder. Octavius couldn’t just confess outright. Things were different in this new age and Jedediah was much more different than anyone he’d ever met. It only made sense that this had to be unique.

He’d have to have the upper hand. A place where he could lead and the cowboy would listen and it was quite obvious diplomacy was one of Jedediah’s lacking points. He’d guide Jedediah, impress him with his leadership skills. The ins and outs of politics and maybe… just maybe. They could have a date. Or a kiss. Or something. Octavius blushed at the thought of Jedediah awed by his tales and deeds...

But he was getting ahead of himself! He’d need to go through this step by step.

Octavius hurried to his private quarters and picked up his present. If this were real Rome he’d shower Jedediah with presents: Wine and grapes and tapestries and whatever caught the other’s fancy until Jedediah was drowning in gifts of affection. But this wasn’t real rome. This was Rome to a thousandth of the scale and so Octavius settled for bringing a neat little spare sword, nothing too fancy for there were no blacksmiths in the diorama but still very effective.

After that Octavius stood in front of his men. He looked at the crowd of lined soldiers and internally felt giddy.

"This diplomatic meeting between us and the Cowboys are important." Octavius said, his voice booming and authoritative. He fingered at the hilt of the second sword strapped to his belt.

"And so I ask no one disturb us. Is that clear?" His men, all well-trained soldiers yelled, "Yes sir!" And he nodded their dismissal.

He waited on the windowsill between their exhibits, listening to the sounds of both exhibits. Jedediah’s sweet voice floated into his ears as well as the sounds of his own men at work, “ _Heave! Ho!_ ”. So busy was he listening to Jedediah in particular that he didn’t notice someone coming behind him until they coughed.

Octavius turned to meet a man in a black suit, portly with a weird mustache of some sort, his hair a snow fallen white covered by a top hat.

"Mayor Tanner, nice to meet you." He held out a hand and Octavius grasped it in his own. The handshake was firm but not as firm as Jedediah’s as Jedediah’s.

Not as pleasing either.

“I’m sorry,” Octavius said, the cowboy’s singing, something about railways, still sweet in his ears, “you are-?”

“The leader of the Old West of course!” The man said, jovially enough, his hands on his round belly and his face wrinkling, emphasising his old age.

“I’m sorry.” Octavius said feeling as if there was some video camera zoomed into him. Jedediah behind it, laughing, “I thought Jedediah was your leader?”

The mayor laughed, deep and somehow with an accent, and said, “Jedediah? I’ll say he’s tough but diplomacy isn’t exactly his full house, if you catch my drift.” The man winked and Octavius was quick to release his hand.

Nodding, Octavius stiffly retrieved the sword, the one meant for Jedediah, to the mayor. “For you, as a peace offering.”

Mayor Tanner grabbed it by the hilt. His fingers rough and worn but still clearly inexperienced with a blade. He held it all wrong, too weary of the metal and too soft on the hilt so much so that it slips out of his grasp, clanging to the floor beneath them. Octavius bent down to grab it for him and Mayor Tanner accepted it, his ink stained hand sliding against Octavius’ own as he held it awkwardly to the side.

“Sorry my dear boy. I’m not much for the battlefield but thank you for the gift anyways.”

Octavius smiled and it felt fake on his skin. The mayor smiled back with his weird facial hair that looked much more bigger than a caterpillar, more like a dead albino weasel, and inwardly Octavius thinks,

“Fuck.”

Singular, inappropriate, but good enough for the circumstances,

"The plan backfired.”

————————

The meeting went well, or at least it didn’t make Octavius nod off to stare at the mayan exhibit like meetings with his own men went. Mayor Tanner may not be Jedediah but his blunt outlook at politics compared to Octavius’ own senate were much more freeing. They talked in neutral ground, i.e, on the windowsill between their two territories for most of the night. Octavius might’ve zoned out once or twice, too busy listening to a ‘doo dah’.

Whatever that was.

They established that they should meet at least once a week for diplomacy meetings. There was some brief talks about having their citizens visit each other’s home for a cultural meet up but it was still at the beginning stages. An easy enough concept.

Meanwhile on the next night Octavius felt it would be better if he could get Jedediah alone and so he proposed a scouting of new places in the museum.  They were called on cattle driving duty for most of their free time. Stuck babysitting Rexy the two miniatures didn’t get to explore the museum as frequently as they liked.

“Tell me Jedediah.” Octavius started, his words careful as they walked to the RC car hidden around the corner, “Why is it that Mayor Tanner is the leader and you are not?”

“I told you I’m not one to get gussied up just to lay on my ass all day. Nah, leave that diplomacy crap for the old farts.” Jedediah said, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks boldening, “No offense Oct.”

“None taken.” Octavius mumbled, his hand self consciously going to his helmet. He lifted it a bit, feeling the thick bristles of his own hair that he knew wasn’t entirely black as a raven’s feathers. So he was a little older but he wasn’t that old was he? Not as old as Mayor Tanner’s complete white hair at least.

Grumbling Octavius readjusted his helmet and marched onward, only feeling a little less old when Jedediah laughed, bright and almost a whoop.“You ain’t taking that to heart are ya Oct?” A clothed shoulder brushed against his, the fabric clinging a bit. “If it makes you feel any better, out of all the big honchos, I think you’re the bee’s knees.”

Octavius paused, his heart thumping like the drummer men next door called for a practice in his chest and then fastened his steps to Jedediah who was still walking along like nothing happened. “Am I really your favorite Jedediah?” Octavius asked.

“Course ye are.” Jedediah said, as easy as silk robes against bathed skin. Octavius almost shivered at how easy it came from the cowboys mouth.

“And you, I.” Octavius said. “That is,” Octavius swallowed. “You are my favorite as well.”

Octavius watched as Jedediah turned, the cowboys mouth lit up like the stars over Rome’s vast empire, guiding them to victory and he said, “Yeah, you make a good pal.”

Pal. Not partner.

Octavius nodded in a curt manner, “And you make a good brother in arms.”

For now.

Jedediah smiled, clapping his hand on Octavius’ shoulder, “Stop being so stiff. It’ll give you back pains when you’re older.”

Again with the old comment. Octavius wasn’t that old was he? Surely older than Jedediah whose hair still shone blonde with not a gray hair in sight, who didn’t get tired after an inches walk, who…

Octavius, a slow numbing sensation filling his body as if it were already daytime thought,

“Fuck.” Singular. Inappropriate but good enough for the circumstances, “I’m old.”

—-

It haunted Octavius for the rest of the night. How Jedediah was in another era, a younger time with guns and railroads and- and flapjacks. He drives with excitement, whooping behind the wheel while Octavius clings to the assist handle.

“Come on slow poke!” Jedediah said as he jumped up the steps, his arms over the ledge and his legs wiggling for a hold. They’ve decided to venture to the third floor but of course the RC could not make it and so they were on foot. With a huff Jedediah swung his legs to the ledge and rolled onto the second step and in no time is jumping up the third. Meanwhile Octavius struggles with the first, his leg lifting not quite high enough.

And speaking of back pains.

Jedediah, noticing Octavius’ struggle, jumps off the third step and lands with a rolling little somersault to lend him a hand. Octavius takes it but instead of feeling grateful as usual, taking the time to relish the contact between him and Jedediah, shies away from the gloved hand. Flushing under Jedediah’s gaze, Octavius internally cursed himself. He was a general, a soldier, he didn’t need help.

For the rest of the night he refused Jedediah’s help until the cow poke was already standing at the top while Octavius was still struggling two steps behind.

“Go on without me!” Octavius said, his wheezing barely muffled though forced, steady breathing.

“Are you sure kemosabe?” Jedediah asked, “I can help you up you know-”

“I’m fine!” Octavius called back, humiliation burning the edges of his ears as he looked up, up, up to where Jed stood. He tried to smile assuringly but with his aging and flushed face he was afraid it looked like a tired grimace. Unattractive.

In the end he had opted to take a break to gather about his wits while Jedediah went ahead. He was old. It shouldn’t have been a new thought. He knew he was a little past his prime but the fact was he was older than he thought; suddenly everything seemed to ache from his toes to his back to his head.

Would Jedediah even be interested in an old general like him? He didn’t even know if Jedediah was interested in men much less an old one. Sliding against the wall that was the final step towards the second floor Octavius sighed.

Suddenly his plans of seduction seemed all too far off and whimsical. The dreamings of an old man too blinded by love to notice the gap. One step forward. Two steps behind.

———-

Instead of letting his age bring him too down the next few nights Octavius did all he could to seem…well, younger. He tried to seem eager and adventurous and Jedediah took it all in stride.

“Now be careful with ol’ Betsy.” Jedediah said, running his hand over the blue and red car’s exterior. “You sure you know how to drive Oct?”

Octavius scoffed, “Of course I know how to drive Jedediah.” His fingers trembled on the wheel, his feet hovering, trembling over the pedals. Experimentally he put a foot down and the car lurched, his helmet that he fastened tight over his chin, digging into his skin.

“See- that- that there was the forward.”

Jedediah next to him sent a dubious look and said, “You sure you don’t wan’ me drivin’ Oct?” He grinned, readjusting his hat, “What? The speeds I drive too fast for you?”

Octavius with an ache in his body and a righteous in his eyes just replied, “Is that a challenge I hear?”

He floored the pedal, the car just standing still for a while before the turning wheels gained traction and shot off faster than they’d ever gone before. Jedediah whooped in the passenger seat as Rexy’s footsteps shook the ground.

Octavius smiled as he heard Jedediah’s cheers even as his own grip became tight and his stomach started doing rolls. This was fast. Inadvisably fast. In fact if it was Jedediah driving Octavius would have demanded they’d slow down by now but Jedediah was whooping and laughing and Octavius wouldn’t have traded that for the world.

They had a few close calls, the car skidding until it was only two wheels on the ground, both their bodies colliding as Octavius hurried to lean back and adjust the weight. It was all reckless behavior. It made Octavius feel young. It made Octavius feel invincible. It made Octavius want to get out the car and take a rest and maybe upchuck whatever his insides were made of.

By the end of the night Octavius swore off driving for the rest of his days. Jedediah looked at Octavius with a frown on his plush lips. His words towards the end of the drive ranging from, “Whoa slow down there partner,” to the ever blunt, “What in sam hell has gotten into you Oct?” Octavius was both grateful and annoyed.

The next night he called off their usual outgoings, claiming he needed to work with his men more. Which in all fairness, he did need to. In reality though he was licking his wounds, gathering the shattered edges of his pride and doing what he did best. Lead.

Half way through shouting orders at his men he heard a cough, familiar and throaty and almost like a hack. He turned and there was Mayor Tanner sweating like a pig before slaughter. And for good reason, the man was standing on the edge of Roman soil, Octavius’ own guards pointing swords at the older man’s jaw.

“Mayor Tanner.” Octavius said, commanding his troops silent with a raised hand. The guards next to the mayor resumed position, their steely faces showing nothing. “What brings you to Rome?” He hoped to Jupiter the man wasn’t backing out of their diplomacy plans. Or no- he hoped to Jupiter the man was.

“I was around the neighborhood,” Mayor Tanner said, “wanted to stop by.” He coughed again, sweat that was on his forehead dripping to his cheek to disappear into his beard. “Actually no, I wanted to see if you were free to talk?”

He nodded to the windowsill. Octavius nodded back, commanding his troops to disperse in swift latin. At closer look the mayor the mayor was shaking, eyeing the guards as they passed by. Octavius felt pity for the man. He obviously never seen much of the battlefield.

“What did you want to talk about?” Octavius asked. He couldn’t think of anything new or shocking to come to the museum, certainly nothing big enough to affect them. Not a lot could have happened in a few days could it?

Mayor Tanner, at Octavius’ official tone, seems to have calmed down some. The shake gone from his figure, Mayor Tanner straightened his jacket, wiping invisible dust from his shoulders. Just from over the man’s shoulder Octavius could see Jedediah. The blonde had his hat off and his ears pressed against the railroad track. Octavius couldn’t make out much, too far away, but for the ass wriggling in the air. Full and fit, so snug in those jeans Octavius watched with avid attention as Jedediah scoots a little bit inward, his buttocks raising just a little more-

“-What do you think?”

Tearing away from the vision of Jedediah’s full ass and feeling a little grateful that he had trousers under his skirt Octavius nodded dopily until he stopped.

“I’m sorry what was that again?” Flicking his eyes back to Jedediah found the cow poke erect and talking to the conductor, his hands moving quick. He wondered what they were talking about. Why did he call quits on today’s outing again?

Mayor Tanner in the end only wanted to talk. Nothing official, just a lonely soul in a museum too big and similarly too limited for beings like them. He wanted a like-minded individual to talk with and Octavius found it was something he craved as well. They talked of things that others would dwell as ‘old fart’ talk. Octavius found himself loosening, asking all the questions he was too intimidated to ask Jed about for fallacy of sounding ignorant. Things like how flapjacks tasted and what made the beast of a chariot steam so loud.

Mayor Tanner answered patiently, explaining things with a clarity that made Octavius feel like he was under the tutelage of a philosopher, even when Mayor Tanner admitted to not knowing much. By the end of it they were having laughs while sharing the stories and pains of leadership.

While leaving the Mayor was asking Octavius to address him by his first name, Kenneth.

Octavius kept the thought in mind.

After that it seemed the Mayor was always requesting Octavius’ time and though Octavius was glad because it meant their relations were strong, Octavius’ eyes kept roaming past the older man’s shoulders to track Jedediah’s movement. That is until the mayor invited Octavius to his homestead, larger and sturdier than the worker’s denim tents. Also more soundproof. Octavius was sad to find that he could no longer hear Jedediah as he could when they were stationed on the windowsill.

Octavius wondered if it was for the better that he was spending less time with the cowboy. Jedediah did not search out Octavius and Octavius restrained his neck that seemed to want to stretch every time Mayor Tanner escorted him to his home.

Oh, but after awhile Mayor Tanner became such a bore. It seemed after the diplomacy talk was done and Octavius’ questions dried up Mayor Tanner only talked about what he knew best. Himself. The man would go on and on about his accomplishments from another life. He flaunted the currency he had, as if that made any sense in the twisted night-life they lived in.

It would have been tolerable, it would have been just another chore that he had shoved upon himself. But then Mayor Tanner started playing up his game. Now, Octavius did not realize this before but the flaunting of status and wealth was not just the friendly competitiveness of men. It was not a display of power, or not the way Octavius was used to.

Oh no, it was something worse.

"You know," Mayor Tanner said, inching closer to Octavius, scooting his chair so it creaked against the floorboard, "it’s awfully lonely here in the west. We don’t have any women figurines here; all men."

Octavius, bored out of his skull and without the view of the Mayan exhibit, so especially bored, replied back, “We have no women in Rome either.”

"Oh, I know." Mayor Tanner said and that’s what finally makes the pieces click. The way the man says it, a little breathy, the way he leans a little more. It’s the gleam though, the gleam and the grubby hand inching its way across the table to Octavius’ own that does it. Octavius stood, because he may wear a skirt but he is no swooning lady and said strictly, "I think that’s enough for today."

It wasn’t until Octavius is in his own special made room located in the coliseum that it hit him. Mayor Tanner, the old leader of the west was flirting with him. Had been for the past two weeks. It wasn’t until Octavius is shivering with disgust that he realized he planned to seduce Jedediah in the exact same manner.

Octavius groaned, flopping down on his little bed. This was an arduous mess.

The next night he resolved to talk to Jedediah. He ordered his men a break break and briskly walked towards the neighboring diorama, his chin held high. It’s not hard to spot Jedediah, his voice shouting over all the others, giving orders in a way Octavius noted that Mayor Tanner never did.

Without even calling for the cowboy, Jedediah seemed to have noticed him. Then again his attire is a big contrast against the backdrop of western desert. Jedediah rode up in his horse, his figure a welcome reprieve from Mayor Tanner’s and his voice a sweet lullaby in Octavius’ ear.

“You finally free for the day, or should I take a number mister diplomacy?” Jedediah smiled, and lifted his hat, the simple act throwing shade on Jed’s face from the bright lightbulb overhead. With just those words it was like all of Octavius’ inner troubles have fled. He could do this. He could seduce Jedediah Smith right off his horse and into the sunset. He just needed a plan, a plan not so horrible as his first one.

He opened his mouth, prepared to say anything that will get Jedediah next to his side when a cough interrupts him.

Mayor Tanner.

Fuck.

“I’m sorry my dear boy,” Mayor Tanner said before Octavius could talk, “Octavius has duties tonight.”

The mayor said in the most unprofessional manner, as if, as if him and they-

Octavius vomited a little at the thought.

Jedediah though, didn’t seem to get the innuendo and just shrugged, “Maybe next time.” His mouth in a little frown, readjusting his hat. He throws a look to Octavius but the light is shining too brightly on Jedediah’s face and it looks kind of like a squint. A squint with meaning.

Octavius breathed calmly and inched away from the mayor’s inquiring hands. Diplomacy, have to be diplomatic. It was his duty.

Octavius blanched at the word and his betrayal mind.

Walking back to the mayor’s house with the mayor himself glued to his side, Octavius rushed to take the seat farthest from where Mayor Tanner usually sat at the head of the table. He was dismayed when the older gentleman seated himself across from Octavius anyway, their legs brushing under the small table. Octavius went to scoot his wooden chair backwards but found himself trapped by the solid wooden wall behind him.

Diplomacy. This is for their two people to be intertwined.

Coughing, Octavius put his hands on the arms of the chair and said, in the most neutral voice he could muster, “What did you want to talk about?”

Mayor Tanner, his body smelling of some strong-scented cologne, just hummed, his hands inching farther along the small dining room table.

“Mayor Tanner.” Octavius warned, trying to put all his disgust in to the title.

“I told you to call me Kenneth, Octavius.” But reasonably reprimanded, the mayor stopped his worming hands. Instead Octavius feels the tip of a woolen sock against his bare leg.

“You know Octavius,” Mayor Tanner said while Octavius started lifting his legs towards his knees and squirming father back against the wall. “I don’t get what you see in Jedediah. The boy is arrogant.”

Feeling himself freeze at Jedediah’s name, Octavius stared at Mayor Tanner’s moving mouth, feeling himself wanting to reach over and rip out the gray hairs from the man’s moustache and beard with his bare hands…in patches…with tons of prejudice. Until the man was crying with red welts on his face and didn’t want to touch Octavius at all.

“Excuse me?” Octavius asked instead.

“He’s not a real man.” Mayor Tanner goes on, unaware of Octavius’ clenched fist.

“And you are?” Octavius asked as he eyed the man’s fat belly and balding head, graciously combed over with what little hair he had and Mayor Tanner, the oblivious idiot nodded. Not seeming to have listened at all at Octavius’ incredulous tone.

“Of course I am.” Mayor Tanner said, self-pleased and completely delusional, “More man than a cowboy who doesn’t know the complexities of leadership like we do.” Mayor Tanner laughed and Octavius wanted to deck him in the face.

He wanted to yell, to belittle and to throw things but instead he calmed, counting his breaths and imagining Jed’s sweet voice actually leading outside these walls, yelling orders and people following, not sitting on his ass all day. Diplomacy. Diplomacy. He needed to be diplomatic.

“So what do you say?” Mayor Tanner said, his voice grating on Octavius’ ears.

“What do I say to what?” Octavius asked wearily, already strategizing how to say no.

“Us?”

“Us?” Octavius repeated.

Mayor Tanner winked, his hands sliding their way back across the table like snakes aiming to strangle their prey. Octavius treated them as such and pulled out his sword, laying it upon the table with such swiftness that it was a wonder Mayor Tanner who likely did not exercise at all past stretching his vocal muscles, dodged in time.

With that done, Octavius said no further, sheathed his sword and walked out the door. Outside the door he sighed, all the weight leaving his shoulders as Jedediah’s sweet voice filling his ears.

“You call that lifting!” Jedediah shouted and Octavius was glad to find that Jedediah was helping the others, lifting the large piece of rock while yelling, “I can lift more than that!”

A true man. Through and through.

It wasn’t long until Octavius was right next to Jedediah, helping lift the rock with the others. With his help and a few more shouts of motivation they were able to successfully pile the boulder into the train, its engines steaming loudly in their ears.

Jedediah smiled, calling for a break with a few laughs and clapping the dust off his leather gloves, “Hey Oct you don-”

Fisting his hands into Jedediah’s vest, Octavius slammed their lips together. Moving his lips he felt Jedediah unmoving but that didn’t deter him, lifting one hand to come behind the blonde’s neck he changed the angle a bit and opened his mouth.

Jedediah practically melted into him, his own leather hands coming around to lock around Octavius’ waist.

Octavius didn’t stop kissing Jedediah until the need for air was too much.

“You were right.” Octavius said, his breath coming to blow harshly in Jedediah’s face, his blonde locks moving with the force. Octavius’ hand was tangled in the hair at Jedediah’s nape. “Diplomacy is crap.”

Jedediah blinked and then as if just registering Octavius words, he laughed, “Told you didn’t I? Never thought I’d see the day where stick-up-his-ass Octy would use the word ‘crap’.”

There was a sound, like a strangled snake, half-choked hisses and everything and they both turned to see the whole diorama standing there, staring at them. Mayor Tanner was there at the forefront, his white skin looking even more harsh and unseemly in the harsh light bulb’s light.

There was no sound, the miners having stopped mining, the song _Camptown Racing_ , gone. Even the loud steam engine from the train had disappeared, the conductor looking out the glassless window to stare at them in obvious shock. For some reason Octavius felt it appropriate that a tumbleweed pass by but there wasn’t really any wind, they were indoors, of course there wasn’t any wind, made no sense that one would.

Octavius, his leadership skills kicking into drive, just stepped forward, “Yes, that will be all. Carry on.”

And slowly, one by one, they did, except for Mayor Tanner who looked stupidly at them, his mouth agape to show crooked teeth. Before Mayor Tanner could regain his senses Octavius tugged on Jedediah’s arm, it was still fairly early in the night so they could still have an adventure if they hurried along.

Half-dragging Jedediah towards the edge of the diorama, Octavius felt dismayed when halfway Jedediah started digging his boots into the rocky sand.

“H-hold on, you can’t just do that to a fella and take ‘im someswheres.” Octavius paused and Jed thumped into his back, His head down turned and his cowboy hat blocking most of his face.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Octavius asked, "Did you not like it Jedediah?" He squeezed at Jedediah’s arm, a faint squeeze before loosening his fingers. This was it. Octavius was too old, too much of a male, too much like Mayor Tanner. Before he could let go and stand a respectful distance away, maybe jump off the window sill, Jedediah’s hand closed around his own, stilling Octavius’ retreat.

"I didn’t say that." Jedediah mumbles, looking up only to look away at Octavius’ curious gaze. Jedediah squeezed Octavius’ hands. Pleasing. His cheeks were still pink, his tongue peeking out to lick at his bruised lips.

Octavius smiled, “Then on we go.”


End file.
